Only Have Eyes For You
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Rated for implied character rape and loss of an eye. Pintel thinks back to when Ragetti lost his eye.
1. Chapter 1

The splinters were starting to irritate his eye socket again.

With a wince Ragetti popped the eye out and he muttered softly to himself as he carefully tried to pull out some of the splinters it had left behind.

He looked up for a moment and he found Pintel looking at him and he blushed he stopped and went to put his eye back in.

The two of them were currently in the crow's nest, sharing lookout duty since Ragetti was unable to see as well with one eye. It sometimes felt to Pintel that Jack always assigning his friend to be lookout to make fun of him; knowing that Ragetti was too embarrassed about his own shortcomings to say them out loud.

"Splinters agin?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as Ragetti winced as he put the eye back in. Ragetti was silent for a moment, looking down at the ground before he then nodded.

"Aye." He mumbled softly.

"Le' me take a look see." Pintel offered to him. Ragetti sighed and he turned his head towards him and he closed his eye as Pintel gently took out his eye, slipping it into his pocket as he then looked into the hole to check for splinters.

"Blimey." He muttered softly, fingers working gently despite his outward nature of being gruff and harsh all the time. "When was the las' toime ye took them splinters out, Rags?"

Ragetti couldn't help but shiver a little at the feeling of Pintel's gentle fingers working inside of his socket, easily taking out the splinters that had accumulated.

"Dunno." He muttered softly. He opened his eye slowly and he smiled a little as he saw the serious look on Pintel's face.

"Ye need ta take care o' yer eye betta." Pintel chastised him gently. "Ye migh' git et infected or somethin'!"

"Sorry, Pinters." He said, looking down at the ground as he blushed slightly. Pintel looked at his young friend calmly and he sighed as he shook his head, going back to trying to get out the splinters.

"Ye jus' need ta take care o' yerself betta', lad." He said. "I can' always take care o' ye naow kin I?" he asked.

A small smile came to Ragetti's lips slowly.

Pintel caught it and he frowned as he paused for a moment, flicking a group of thin pieces of wood over the side.

"Wot is et?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ye said tha' afore." Ragetti pointed out. Pintel frowned, trying to remember when he had said this last.

"When I los' me eye." Ragetti reminded him gently.

Pintel stopped what he was doing then and he looked at the taller pirate. Ragetti merely smiled at him, and Pintel looked away as he held out his eye.

"S'clean fer naow." He said.

"Fanks."

Pintel gave him a weak smile and he nodded as he went back to looking out at the ocean all around them.

That night when it was time for them to go to sleep, Pintel was unable to sleep.

They shared the same hammock and Ragetti was curled up in Pintel's arms, his breathing even and slow as he slept, his ear resting over Pintel's heart. He had once told Pintel that he liked to listen to his heart beat before he went to sleep. Pintel had responded by telling him that he was a daft romantic fool; but it wasn't without a smile on his face followed by a friendly cuff of the ear.

Pintel found himself staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep because of the memories Ragetti had brought up.

His eye…The eye that had been lost to him years ago when they were still in the Navy.

Pintel narrowed his eyes for a moment in thought as the past slowly started to creep up on him again, and soon enough he was back on the HMS Hermes when Ragetti lost his eye.

Lost his eye…because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sleeping when he heard the shouting and screaming from down in the hold.

Pintel opened his eyes and he growled softly to himself as he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

It was that stupid new kid again!

Pintel growled to himself again as the screaming grew louder and he pressed his hands against his ears.

This was not his problem…the boy needed to learn how to take care of himself; just like he had been forced to do when he was new to the Navy.

The seventeen year old had been dragged aboard the ship two weeks ago; sobbing and struggling all the way up the ramp onto the ship.

From what Pintel could figure out, the boy's mother had died recently and his drunk of a father had sold the boy to the Navy for a handful of gold coins to feed his rum habit.

The lad was nothing but bones and Pintel and the others had laughed when he stumbled and fell onto the deck, covering his head with his hands as he pleaded with them to let him off the ship.

He was rewarded with a sharp kick in the ribs by the captain and this had caused the rest of the crew to laugh harder as the blow caused the boy to flip over painfully with a yelp, sounding like a puppy when it's hit with a belt.

After that the boy was immediately labeled as the ship's whore. It wasn't really that hard to believe either. The boy was too thin to fight back for one thing and his hair…his hair was impossibly blonde for a man of any age! It was almost white with how the sun shone down on it, but after a few more weeks on the ship without a proper bath, it wouldn't be long before it would be nothing but grime.

For a moment the screaming was muffled and Pintel smiled a little and softly snickered at the idea of the boy being silenced by something in his mouth.

Suddenly someone else's scream rang out and was followed by the boy's screams once more, but there was something different about this scream. It was more shrill and painful.

The door that went from the bunks to the hold slammed open and the quartermaster stormed in, muttering darkly to himself about stupid bitches not learning to keep their mouths open and their teeth to themselves.

In the firelight Pintel saw the glint of a knife in the man's hand and for the first time ever he felt worry for the lad down below.

Without thinking about it he was up and heading for the hold, taking up a lantern and lighting it so that he could see better.

He headed down the stairs and he was forced to stop once he reached the bottom.

The new boy's clothes were in a bundle on the ground; torn up by rough hands and a knife, but that wasn't the real reason Pintel had stopped.

There was blood on the floor…an impossible amount of blood…and something else.

In the darkness he could hear soft whimpering and sniffles and he slowly started to follow the trail of blood and chunks of something else and soon enough he found the boy; naked and huddled in the far corner, both of his hands clamped tightly over his right eye.

"'ey…" Pintel said lamely and the boy flinched and wept softly as he tried to bury himself further into the corner.

Pintel sighed softly and he looked away in thought before he then shrugged off his jacket and lightly placed it over the boy's thin shoulders.

"Come on…" he urged gently. "Le' me see 'ow bad et is."

The boy whimpered and shook his head, unable to speak as nothing but choking and sputtering came from his throat.

"I won' 'urt ye, lad." Pintel promised him, and he placed a hand on his arm, and he mentally kicked himself in the head as the boy yelped and jerked away.

"Wot's yer name?" he asked.

Time seemed to stop then and slowly the boy turned his head to look at him, both of his trembling hands still clamped over his eye.

No one had bothered to try and learn the boy's name before then.

"R…Ra…Ragetti." He whispered softly. Pintel nodded and he smiled.

"My name's Pintel. Naow come on…le' me see yer eye."

Ragetti hesitated for a moment, and then slowly he moved his hands.

Pintel stared in horror at the eye.

No, not the eye…there wasn't an eye there anymore!

"I…I bit 'im an' then 'e…'e…" Ragetti's lips started to tremble again and tears rolled down one side of his face.

"Hush." Pintel said gently and for a moment he paused in surprise at himself before he then shook his head and looked back at Ragetti.

"I'll take ye ta the doctor, Rags." He said with a smile.

"Rags?"

"Aye, ye don' loik et?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he helped the trembling boy onto his feet.

"Neva 'ad a nickname afore." Ragetti explained shyly, looking down at the ground as he kept one hand over his lost eye.

"Besoides bein' called whore, slut, an'…"

"Stow et." Pintel said a little gruffly, causing him to flinch. He sighed and looked skyward as he led him out of the hold.

"Ye jus' need ta take care o' yerself betta, lad." He said. "I can' always take care o' ye naow kin I?"

"I know…" he mumbled softly.

Pintel nodded and ignored the looks he got as they entered the bunk for a moment. They headed for the door and he stopped, shooting an angry glare at everyone looking at them.

"Anyone tries ta touch Ragetti 'ere agin…an' I'll 'ave yer bloody guts fer garters!" he snarled.

With that he led Ragetti out of the bunks and to the infirmary.

Ragetti looked over at him with a shy smile, and he leaned into him a little bit more, holding onto the jacket around his shoulders tightly.

"Fanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Pintel was suddenly roused from his daydreaming of the past when Ragetti suddenly shifted in his sleep, moaning softly as he pressed in tighter against him.

Blinking he looked down at the man in his arms and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

He had been right when it came to his hair. What had once been almost a white blonde color was now gone and had been replaced by grime and grease from not being washed in years.

His face had also changed in the years; a scruffy goatee and a small mustache having grown where at first there had been nothing but smooth skin.

Pintel lightly rubbed his thumb over the hair on Ragetti's neck and in his sleep Ragetti giggled softly.

Pintel laughed despite himself and he lightly poked the tip of his nose and it was wrinkled as Ragetti woke up with a soft snort and he slowly sat up a bit, looking at Pintel with one groggy eye.

"Aye?" he asked softly, blinking like an owl for a moment that made Pintel laugh again.

"'ow does yer eye feel?" he asked. Ragetti blinked and frowned for a moment before he then shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Et feels much betta, Pinters." He said with a nod before he then kissed the tip of his nose. "Fanks."

Pintel nodded and returned the kiss on his friend's forehead before he then tried to relax and shut his eyes to finally go to sleep.

"Ye shouldn' blame yerself ye know." Ragetti said suddenly, resting his head back on Pintel's chest and over his heart.

Pintel's eyes snapped open then and he looked at Ragetti in confusion.

"Wot?"

Ragetti slowly sat up then and he looked down at Pintel with his lopsided smile.

"I can tell." He explained softly. "Ye blame yerself fer no' goin' down there ta stop 'im afore 'e got me eye."

"'ow do ye know tha'?" Pintel asked, trying not to look guilty.

Ragetti gave him his knowing look and he leaned forward slowly, pressing his forehead against Pintel's gently.

"I loss me eye." He said simply. "Bu' I would 'ave died if ye 'ad no' gone down there a' all, Pinters. I was losin' a lo' o' blood down there! Could o' died easy loik; naked as the day I was born!"

"Tha' don' mean nuffin." Pintel sighed, looking away. "If I 'ad wen' when ye firs' screamed…"

"Ye would 'ave been 'urt loik me or worse." Ragetti finished calmly. "Remember? We both go' the lash because the quartermasta' made up a lie abou' us stealin' the doctor's morphine."

"Ye passed out after three." Pintel said softly.

"Bu' ye took the res' yerself." Ragetti added with a smile, remembering how his friend had taken the twelve extra lashes besides his own fifteen.

Pintel couldn't think of anything else to say and Ragetti merely tilted his head to one side as he looked him over.

"Big softy…"

"Oy! None o' tha' nonsense!" Pintel growled helplessly. Ragetti giggled and he shrugged as he kissed him on the lips, his tongue slowly slipping between his lips to meet his own.

The two kissed tenderly for a few minutes before Ragetti finally ended it and he gave Pintel a wink as he laid back down, snuggling into him tightly.

"Naow go ta sleep an' stop worryin'." He ordered Pintel. "Yer 'eart races when ye worry ye know!"

Pintel still couldn't believe how perceptive his seemingly idiotic friend was about people's feelings but he soon let it go with a shake of his head and with a final kiss on the top of his lover's head he shut his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
